Accidentally in Love
by NuSilverWolf
Summary: Lucy gives up on trying to make Natsu like her, and gives Loki a chance. Natsu accepts being with Lisanna and doesn't realize his true feelings! NaLu eventually. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Heartaches

_**I really should not be writing another fanfic because I need to finish my other one, but lately I've fallen in love with Fairy Tail and I really want Natsu and Lucy to be together but they're both so stupid. Therefore, I shall write a story were they both actually come to their senses. So please enjoy. Oh yeah, I do not own these characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

**Accidentally in Love **

Natsu and Lucy were best friends, and quite frankly that was their problem; they were just friends. Natsu was way too dense to see how much Lucy loved him. Ever since he saved her when she jumped from the tower that Jose from Phantom put her in, she couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that she liked Natsu more than just a friend. Her one-sided love was becoming a serious problem lately because no matter how much she threw herself at Natsu, he would never get the message. Lucy decided it was time to give up. She sighed and simply stared at the glass Mira put in front of her.

"Mira, I think it's about time I give up."

Mira looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry it's this way Lucy-chan, but it looks like Natsu won't budge."

"Yeah, it seems nothing will get through that stupid thick skull of his. Plus to add to it, Loki hasn't left me alone. He's always there to comfort me after my efforts are thrown down the toilet, and I think I'm going to finally give him a chance. Maybe it's time I forget about loving Natsu."

"Okay Lucy-chan." Mira said in a sad tone.

Lucy nodded her head, letting out another sigh. Before Mira could get a word in to comfort her, Natsu's arm was hanging around Lucy's shoulder playfully, "Hey Lucy, wanna go on a mission?"

Lucy blushed and stood up quickly, "I-I have something to do today!" she laughed nervously, "Which I need to leave to now, bye Natsu!" She quickly rushed out of the laughing guild.

"What did you do to Lucy, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I didn't do anything to her you pervert!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"I'm not a pervert flame brain!"

"Grey….your clothes…" Juvia said, not trying to hide her scarlet face.

"Ahhhh!" Grey exclaimed, as if he too were surprised he just stripped. Natsu laughed at him.

"You want to start a fight?" Grey asked, getting into Natsu's face.

Natsu smiled wickedly in response, "Let's go right here, right now ice boy!"

"You boys wouldn't be fighting, would you?" Erza Scarlet said as she approached the bickering boys. Quickly the boys shook their heads and clung to each other like they were the best of friends, squeaking out, "Of course not Erza."

Erza smiled, "Good," then she looked around the room with a confused face, "Where's Lucy?"

"She said that she had something to do today." Natsu said putting his arms behind his head.

"I wonder where she had to do." Erza said, clearly puzzled by the disappearance of the blonde.

"Lu-chan said that she had a date with Loki." Levy told Erza.

The guiled chimed with a huge exclamation of, "WHAT?"

"She has a date with Loki? Are you serious?" Natsu jolted.

The blue haired girl nodded in response, "She said something about not taking it anymore, and that she's giving Loki a chance."

Everyone sighed and wore a sad expression, except for Natsu who sat and thought about what Levy just said.

"Poor Lucy…" Kana said, disappointed.

"Yeah…she never really had the chance did she?" Macao responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, beginning to get impatient.

Grey simply shook his head, "You're too dense to understand flame head."

Lucy had regretted this decision, but she figured it was finally time to just stop trying to be more with Natsu. She tried too many times to get his attention, but only ended up being hurt in the end. Loki was better than Natsu anyways. He cared about her feelings and is always concerned about her safety. Loki was smart, even a little handsome, and never failed to come to Lucy's aid. Then again, Natsu did the same. Natsu may be dense and act like a child sometimes, but he's loyal to his family, and loves all of them.

_It's no use, _Lucy thought; _no matter what I still love Natsu._ She sighed at the thought as she walked into her apartment.

"Oi, Luce, what's with all of this crap about you having a date with Loki?" A pink-haired boy asked, obviously feeling at home on Lucy's bed.

"Why are you in my house?" Lucy exclaimed, dropping her keys on her floor.

Natsu ignored her shriek, "Answer my question Luce."

Lucy frowned and picked up her keys, "Why does it matter to you?"

The pink-haired boy stared at her before looking down at the floor, "I don't know."

Lucy sighed at his response, for she hoped he was going to say something else.

_I shouldn't be acting this way. If Natsu won't realize I love him, I might as well have fun being friends._

She smiled and threw her keys at him, "Get out of my house! Geez, can't a girl have her own house for herself?"

"Lucy…." He said, wearing a hurt look on his face.

Lucy hesitated before saying, "I need to take a bath, so sit her and behave. Don't burn any of my stuff, or you're dead."

Natsu nodded as she walked into her bathroom and locked the door.

Man was he bored now. He paced around the room a few times, waiting for Lucy to return from her bath. He looked through a couple of her things she had on her desk, and found nothing to provide entertainment. Natsu looked out the window at the night sky. Then suddenly a small blue cat ran into his face.

"Natsu! I was looking everywhere for you!" Happy said, tears welding up in his eyes.

"What is it Happy?"

"It's Lisanna! She wants to see you!"

Natsu grinned, "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Let's go see her Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, taking Natsu away from Lucy's apartment.

Lucy quietly stepped out from her bathroom and whispered to herself, "Lisanna huh?"

Happy had quickly flown Natsu to the big tree where they used to meet in their childhood. As expected, Lisanna was waiting for him, and smiled upon his arrival.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said as he slowly descended from the sky, "What is it you want to say?"

Lisanna smiled at him as he landed next to her, "Well Natsu…" she blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you said I could be your wife?"

Natsu blushed a bit before grinning and answering, "Yeah of course! Why?"

She blushed and looked at the ground, "Can I still be your wife?"

Natsu's grin got wider, "I don't see why not!"

Lisanna happily smiled, "That's great! Cause I like you!"

Natsu blinked, and looked at the white-haired girl, "You do?"

"Yes, I always have! And ever since I have come back from Edolas, I've been waiting to take this chance."

The pink-haired boy answered with a, "Huh?"

Lisanna tried one more time and said, "Please be my boyfriend!"

Natsu looked down at the ground in embarrassment; never before had Natsu Dragoneel been asked out, "Um…sure."

Lisanna jumped in excitement and hugged Natsu happily, "I can't wait to tell Mira-nee."

A few minutes later the new couple walked into the guild holding hands. The usually loud guild quieted down upon their arrival, staring at them as they walked by, and keeping their conversations to themselves.

"Mira-nee! Guess what?" Lisanna said, letting go of Natsu and running to hug her older sister.

"What Lisanna?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

The younger sister smiled, "Natsu said yes!"

The guild was still silent, all of them sharing the same thought, "That's great Lisanna." Mira said, forcing a smile and hugging her little sister.

_**Well that's all for chapter one! I've already started chapter 2 and it should be out soon! Please review and all that stuff **____** thanks for reading.**_


	2. Realization

_**Thank you so much for the positive reviews, you guys are a great inspiration. Natsu is an idiot, but so is Lucy and they're just idiots in love. Enjoy this chapter. Once again, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

Lucy nervously waited for Loki on the bridge near her house. She had summoned her favorite little spirit Plue to keep her company while she awaited her date. The little dog-snowman happily stayed by her side while she stared at the river.

"Am I making a mistake Plue?"

"Pu, pu, pu." Plue said, trying his best to comfort his master without actual words.

Lucy sighed, "Sometimes I wish you could talk."

Lucy looked at her reflection in the water of the river. She looked very cute tonight, or at least she thought so. She had picked out one of her best outfits and even summoned the hairstylist Cancer to cut her hair in a cute way. She brushed the hair out of her face and sighed once again.

"Now a beautiful lady like you should not be sighing." Loki said as he appeared next to her in her reflection.

Lucy turned around quickly and blushed, "Oh h-hey Loki!"

The handsome orange-haired boy chuckled and kissed the blonde's hand, "You are so cute Lucy."

Lucy blushed and looked away from Loki's admiring gaze. When it came to love, Loki was way different from Natsu.

Loki was not pleased that he was being ignored, so he picked the blonde up off her feet and started walking to the restaurant they were going to have their date at. This of course, got a squeaky response from the blonde, which satisfied Loki's need for her attention, "Put me down Loki!" Lucy said as her face turned a dark shade of pink. This was too embarrassing for her!

Loki smiled and gently set down the blonde. He chuckled at her expression and held out his hand, prompting her to hold it. Still flushed, she grabbed Loki's hand. The two walked until they reached the restaurant they had planned to eat at. They both enjoyed dinner and each other's company, and when it came time for Lucy to be heading home they both were disappointed.

"You wasted so much magical power by staying here with me Loki."

Loki smiled, "It's no problem since I had been here for 3 years before."

Lucy returned the smile, "I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad, I also had fun Lucy."

"Loki I'm glad that..." Lucy was cut off by Loki embracing her tightly.

"I'm so relieved that you didn't seem like you hurt tonight Lucy…before tonight you looked like you were in so much pain. I couldn't take it anymore. Thank you for giving me a chance Lucy, I love you." Loki brushed his lips against Lucy's quickly before returning to the spirit world. Lucy turned a deep red, and unlocked the door to her apartment. To her surprise, they usually warm bright apartment was empty and cold. She looked around a few times and to her disappointment, Natsu was nowhere to be found.

Instead to her surprise, a blue cat lay asleep on her bed. She flicked the light on, causing the sleeping cat to awake from his deep sleep. The cat smiled at the sight of the Celestial Mage, and flew to hug her.

"Happy? Why are you here?"

The cat sighed, "Natsu is too busy to be with me."

Happy's eyes began to fill with tears as Lucy patted his head, "Now why would he do that? You're his partner."

Happy wiped his tears and sniffed, "He's with Lisanna right now, and he completely ignored me." The sad cat jumped into Lucy's arms and began to cry again, "I don't know what's wrong with him Lucy."

Lucy patted his back gently, trying to hide her complete shock, "I'm sure he'll come to his senses Happy, you can stay here until then."

Happy managed to smile through his tears, "Luuuuccy!"

The next day Natsu had a really strange feeling. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he knew it was bad. Happy had not come home after Lisanna had come over to their house. Natsu knew Happy was there, but Lisanna wouldn't let go of him, and when Happy left Natsu was really bummed. He really wanted to go out and look for Happy, but he was having so much fun with Lisanna and when he tried to leave she started to cry.

Natsu sighed as he looked at the request board, and as he was about to grab one with a big reward Lisanna hugged him from behind.

"Natsu," she purred, looking over his shoulder at the request, "You want to do that together?" she smiled at him.

_I wanted to go with Lucy, but oh well Lisanna asked first._ Natsu thought before slightly smiling, "Sure Lisanna, but I have to find Happy first."

Lisanna returned the smile and nodded, running off to her older sister.

Natsu wondered around town calling Happy's name, but failed to find the usually energetic cat.

"He might be at the guild!" Natsu thought. He smirked and started to run off to the guild. Once he arrived at the guild, he immediately saw Happy and he rejoiced.

"Happy! Where have you been?" The pink-haired boy said as the blue cat hugged his face.

"Natsu, I spent the night at Lucy's!"

Natsu smiled, "Oh, I was looking everywhere for you!"

The cat's eyes filled with tears again and he playfully punched his best friend, "Natsu you're so stupid!"

The pair laughed, and everything seemed like the way it used to be. That is, until Lucy and Loki walked in. They were holding hands gently, and came in without a sound. The guild smiled at the sight of the new couple, glad to see that Lucy was finally a little happy. Lisanna walked over to Natsu and hung onto his shoulder when Lucy and Loki approached the request board.

"Oi! Luce!" Natsu said, trying to get her attention.

Lucy turned around, gave a sad smile, and waved at him, "Are you going on a request Luce?"

She nodded, "We're looking for one now."

Natsu looked at her with a confused face, "Are you going with Loki?"

Lucy looked at him with concern in her brown eyes, "I know we're a team but Loki and I want to go on one together this time."

Natsu smiled and nodded, "Ah that's fine; Lisanna and I are going on one too." Natsu pulled Lisanna close for some reason that he felt was necessary.

Lucy looked down at the floor, "Have fun."

Loki picked up her face gently and kissed her on the nose, trying to comfort her as best as a boyfriend can, "I picked one out, let's go Lucy."

Lucy blushed, got a quick glance of Natsu, and left the guild with Loki.

_I feel all weird inside. I kinda want to beat the crap out of Loki even more now than usual. What a creep._ Natsu thought as he looked at the leaving couple.

"Oi flame head, you jealous of those two?" Grey shouted across the guild.

"What'd you say?" Natsu yelled back as his fists began to heat up with fire.

"Just wipe that stupid look off your face!" The ice mage replied, standing up from his seat.

"Grey…your clothes." Kana said, with a slight slur since she was drunk once again.

The ice mage didn't really care this time for he was already in the fire mage's face, getting ready for a fist fight. The pink haired boy cracked his knuckles, which only caused a slight chuckle to come out of the ice mage.

"Ready to go Ice Boy?"

"Anytime Flame Brain!"

Both boys got ready for a punch, but they were stopped by the sound of armor clinking as someone walked in.

"Erza! How are you?" Grey asked as he draped his arm over Natsu's shoulder.

"Just got back from a big quest."

Natsu nodded and left the powerful mage alone so she can regain her strength, and also because he was not looking forward to getting his ass kicked.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was talking with her older sister.

"I think Natsu got jealous back there Mira-nee."

Mira sighed, "Natsu wouldn't know if he did or not Lisanna, so don't worry."

Lisanna seemed to contemplate what her sister said a moment before she smiled, "You're right Nee-chan, I have nothing to worry about."

A few weeks had passed since the day that Lucy and Natsu had finally gone on requests with people other than each other. They hadn't done a mission together since that day, and it seemed like Team Natsu was falling apart. Things at the guild pretty much stayed the same though, except for the fact that Gajeel had finally got the guts to tell Levy his feelings. They were together, but other than the other big problem, nothing had changed.

But little did everyone know, things were about to go in a good direction. Throughout the weeks, despite the fact that Loki cheered her up, Lucy was still sad every time she saw Natsu and Lisanna together. Loki, being the supportive spirit he his, noticed this trend in his master, and began to realize he could no longer do anything to make her love him.

When Lucy was without work one day, and on a date with Loki at her house, she had finally decided to tell him, "Loki…."

The lion spirit looked at her with gentle eyes, "Yes my love?"

She avoided his gaze and looked at the floor, "I love you Loki, but not more than a friend. You're a great guy. You're supportive, and sweet, and loving, but I'm not in love with you," tears began to form in the blonde's eyes, "I'm so sorry, you'll always be my spirit, but I'm in love with Natsu."

Loki smiled a gentle understanding smile as he held her in his arms, "I knew this would happen eventually Lucy. It's alright that you love Natsu, I saw that coming. I couldn't change your mind so all that is left for me to do is comfort you as a friend, and just plain be there. I will always love you Lucy, and call me when you need me, alright?" He gently kissed her forehead and disappeared into the spirit world, leaving the celestial mage alone.

Lucy felt sad, of course, but Loki had also made her feel blissful. The blissful feeling had come from Loki taking this separation so kindly, always being there for her. Loki was just the best friend she could have. But doing this also made Lucy realize that no matter who she tried to love, it won't work. She'll always love Natsu.

She smiled and yawned, this past week had really drained her out emotionally and she really wished she had a pick me up. As soon as the thought escaped her mind, she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it a beautiful women with long red hair stood at the entrance.

"Lucy, I've been worried about you. Where's Loki?" The mage looked around the apartment for the spirit.

"Oh hi Erza, Loki left. I um…broke up with him." The blonde looked down at the ground in shame.

Erza noticed this and awkwardly embraced her, holding her head against the breast plate of her armor, "I'm always here for you, you're a member of Fairy Tail, remember? We are your family."

Lucy couldn't help but to smile, which made the powerful mage blush slightly, "You're right Erza. Let's go back to our home."

Erza smiled back and the two mages walked down to their guild, and when they arrived Lucy noticed Lisanna and Natsu first. Surely Natsu knew she walked in because he has a keen sense of smell, but Lisanna did not know. Lisanna was hugging Natsu happily and playing with his pink locks as Lucy stared at the couple.

"Hey Luce! Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Natsu said as he smirked at the blonde.

Lucy put on a weak smile, "I've been out doing requests with Loki."

Natsu's smile faded, "Oh yeah, where is that guy anyway?"

"Yeah, aren't you always with him?" Lisanna asked as she continued to play with Natsu's hair.

Lucy looked down at the floor, clearly sad by the questions the couple asked, "I um…broke up with Loki."

The whole guild seemed to gasp at the same time, all of them looking at Lucy.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You guys were so cute together too!" Levy said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, agreeing with Levy.

Lucy sighed, "Well it's kind of complicated…"

"Can't you tell me though? I'm your best friend!" Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears again, "You wouldn't get it Natsu."

The riot that was once in the guild had become silent, "Lucy….." Natsu began to reach for the blonde's shoulder to hug her, but was stopped by Lisanna.

"I think she needs some time alone." The white haired girl said as she put her hands in Natsu's.

Natsu looked at Lisanna with a confused gaze as Lucy silently walked out of the guild. Lisanna kissed Natsu gently on the lips, trying to get his attention away from the blonde. Natsu remained silent as Lisanna hugged him. Then he began to shake his head.

"No," he said under his breath, "This is wrong…"

Lisanna and everyone in the guild were in complete shock as Natsu broke away from Lisanna and went to chase after Lucy.

_**Well that chapter was way longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it **____** what will happen next? I wonder….See you next chapter! Review please**_


	3. Finally

_**Okay, I'm not going to say much this time. Thank you again for the reviews! And um…enjoy! Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

Natsu knew where Lucy was, for he could use his nose to find her any day. He was running as fast as he could because she was already far away, and getting further. Just when Natsu was a block away from Lucy, another scent filled his nose. It was Lisanna.

She was panting heavily, failing to keep up with the determined fire mage. Natsu stopped in his tracks to see why she was following him, "Natsu…" she breathed.

"Lisanna…..why did you follow me?"

She began to fall, but he caught her by her shoulders. She panted more, trying to catch her breath. Natsu noticed Lucy's smell going further and further away, but he still helped Lisanna. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He lifted her up on her feet and let out a sigh. She brushed her hair from her face and let out a large breath, "Don't go Natsu…..stay….with me…."

Natsu instinctively looked behind him; conscious of the celestial mage's fading smell. He did not answer Lisanna, for he didn't know what to say. She noticed his absence of words and tears began to form in her blue eyes.

"Lisanna..." Natsu said as he reached for her shoulder.

"No Natsu…you don't get it! You're so dense! I'm in love with you!"

Natsu looked at her, quite hurt, "I know you are Lisanna, and I felt something towards you too, but you left. I thought you were dead. I was so sad that you were gone that I hated when anyone mentioned you."

Lisanna blinked at him, "Then why don't you love me now?"

Natsu's frown became deeper, "Lucy was there. She became my best friend."

Lisanna looked up from her tears and managed to smile at Natsu through them, "I'm sorry Natsu. I knew you were in love with her. I…just wanted it to be like when we were kids. When you wanted to be my husband, you know? I was being selfish."

Natsu gave her a sad smile, "Thank you Lisanna. You are my precious family, and always will be. I'll still protect you, but Lucy is…" he couldn't find a good word to say what Lucy was to him.

"I know Natsu," Lisanna said wiping her tears, "Be happy with her or I'll kick your ass."

Natsu blushed a little, gave Lisanna a quick hug, and started to run for Lucy once again.

"He's yours now Lucy." Lisanna whispered as she waved Natsu goodbye.

Meanwhile, Lucy was getting closer to her house. She had stopped crying, but now she was just plain exhausted.

"Hey Lucy be careful, it's slippery!" two men in a boat traveling across the river yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Lucy shouted back at them as she continued to walk down the side of the river.

She kept walking along the river, until she lost her footing, causing her to fall into the cold water of the river. She sulked, coughed, and slowly stood up.

"This day couldn't get any worse." She said to herself.

The river's calm flow made it easy for her to grip the sidewalk. Just as she was about to heave herself up, she noticed a rough hand appear before her eyes.

"Loki, I'm glad you…" Lucy stopped as her glance met a pair of concerned black eyes, "N-Natsu…" she breathed.

Natsu smiled, "You're such a klutz Lucy, and it seems I'm always saving you."

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as Natsu helped her out of the water, "Shouldn't you be with Lisanna?"

Natsu's smile faded, "About that…." He began.

Lucy was quick to cut him off, "I'm sorry how I acted, I should be happy for you and Lisanna. I guess I was just sad that—"she abruptly stopped talking for Natsu was tightly embracing her.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

Natsu grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, "I'm stupid."

Lucy looked at him, clearly confused, "Yes, you are. What does this have to do with anything?"

Natsu placed one hand on Lucy's cheek, making her blush, "W-what are you doing, you idiot?" she stuttered. But before she could get her answer Natsu's lips were on hers. At first she was surprised, but then she found herself kissing him back. His lips were warm against hers, and as they separated she noticed Natsu was blushing, which was the cutest thing ever of course.

"Natsu I…"

"I love you Lucy." He whispered as he looked in her eyes.

"I've always loved you, idiot."

Natsu held her face again, and gave her one more loving kiss before grabbing her hand with a confident smirk. They walked along hand in hand towards Lucy's house. But before walking into her house realization came to Natsu, "Hey you weren't supposed to agree with me about me being stupid!"

Lucy laughed, which was like music to Natsu's ears, "That is why I love you, you big idiot." He couldn't help but to laugh with her.

Lucy smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her once again. Once their lips parted Natsu blurted out, "Let's tell the guild!"

Lucy blushed then frowned, "What about Lisanna?"

Natsu smiled and stroked her face, "I have a feeling she'll be fine." Without a warning, Natsu quickly picked Lucy up, she blushed a lot, and they walked to the guild.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for them, and as they walked in, everyone surrounded them, "So are you guys together?" Erza asked, breaking the silence.

Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around the blushing Lucy, "You bet!"

"Finally, flame-brain got some common sense!" Gray spoke.

"What was that ice boy?" Natsu said as he walked over to challenge the ice mage. This challenge started a whole riot in the guild.

Lucy escaped the commotion of the guild and approached Mira's bar. Lisanna was sitting in one of the seats talking to her sister. She turned around in the chair as Lucy came closer.

"Lisanna I'm sorry." Lucy said quietly to the white-haired girl.

Lisanna smiled at the Celestial mage, "Its fine Lucy. I never had the chance anyway. Just treat him well."

Lucy smiled, glad Lisanna had accepted her apology, and to her surprise Lisanna had grabbed her into a hug. Lucy hugged back and once they let go they looked at the guild and laughed together.

Everything was normal in the guild once again, and once their party was over Natsu and Lucy walked back to her house, hand in hand once again.

He smiled at her, "I told you that you and Lisanna would be fine."

She smiled back, "Yeah, you were right Natsu."

He smirked, "You bet I was!"

Lucy laughed in return as she opened the door to her apartment. She started to reach for the light switch, but before she could get it Natsu reached over her and stopped her. She looked at him, clearly confused, but he merely smiled at her. He grabbed her hand, and using only the moonlight as his guide, led them to her bed. The pair plopped on the bed and Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, providing her all the warmth she needed.

She smiled against his soft warm skin, delighted by his smell. He smelled sweet, like right before it rained, and before she knew it she was beginning to fall asleep.

Natsu noticed this and quietly whispered in her ear, "Good night Lucy. I love you."

Lucy smiled blissfully and answered, "I love you too Natsu." And they both drifted into a deep sleep.

_**The End! So sadly this story is finally over. And sorry about any mistakes or confusions in this story, I'm incredibly tired. I was so happy about the fluff though. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Reviews are much appreciated! Hopefully something like this will actually happen in the series… Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I might write an extra chapter just for you ;)**_


	4. Extra Chapter

_**Sorry about the wait everyone. Here's the extra chapter! I don't know Fairy Tail. I only own the OCs.**_

**10 years later…**

"Hey mommy, we should go to the beach!" the energetic child prodded at her mother.

"I don't know if we could do that honey, daddy hasn't returned from his request."

The small child pouted, "But mommy, Lyon's parents are taking him there!"

The blond sighed, "Let's see what daddy thinks."

The child smiled, but her happiness quickly dissolved once she heard a snicker come from behind her, "What do you want ice boy?" she said, glaring at the small black-haired boy.

He simply smirked, "Cool your head flame brains, your face looks funny!" the boy chuckled at his friend.

The small girl blushed, but then quickly hid it, "Shut your mouth! I challenge you Lyon Fullbuster! I'm going to beat you until you cry!"

Lyon laughed, "Okay bring it!" The two began punching and yelling lame insults at each other.

Mira wiped the counter with a rag as she looked at the giggling Lucy, "Now doesn't this look familiar?" Mira asked.

Lucy smiled at her, "It reminds me of those two idiots."

Mira returned the smile and continued to wipe the counter happily. The two children kept squabbling until a white haired girl walked in the guild. She was cradling a small sleeping child in her arms. Lisanna walked up to the counter where the other mages were, smiled at Lucy, and gestured to the child in her arms, "He fell asleep in front of the big tree again."

Lucy smiled softly and took the sleeping child, "Geez, what are we going to do with you Iggy?"

The small blonde boy slowly woke up and blinked his black eyes at his mother, "I was going to show daddy my new key and I fell asleep waiting for him."

He rubbed his eyes as his mother picked leaves out of his messy hair, "Dad should be home soon Igneel, and I'm sure he'll be very happy about your new key."

The two arguing children were beginning to get louder, which was disrupting the rest of the guild. They kept their bickering up until Erza Scarlet walked in. They both smiled happily, and ran to hug the armored mage, "Erza-san!"

Erza smiled and took a seat at one of the guild's many tables. Lyon and Layla both sat on the S class mage's lap, eager for one of her stories. "Tell us another story about Jellal!" Layla said.

Erza's expression softened, "I've told you all of the stories already."

Layla's expression saddened, "Then tell us a story about mommy and daddy!"

Lyon's face lit up, "Yeah, and my dad too! The old Team Natsu!"

Erza chuckled and began to tell the children the tales of their parents. Eventually Igneel joined his sister and her friend to listen to the stories. Lucy smiled, happy to see the new mood of the guild. Everyone had happily accepted her here, and now her children were being accepted too. _Fairy Tail is a great guild_. She thought happily to herself.

Levy walked in proudly, her hand intertwined with Gazelle's, "Lucy-chan! Your books are selling really well!" the blue-haired mage let go of Gazelle and happily hugged her best friend. Levy had been selling Lucy's books at her bookstore ever since Lucy finished the series.

"I'm thinking about writing another series." Lucy said happily.

Levy's expression brightened, and she nearly fainted from happiness, "Really?

Lucy smiled, "Yes, I have a new source of inspiration." Levy looked at the children in Erza's lap and smiled.

"Oh yeah Lucy-chan, has Master visited lately?" Levy asked.

Mira was the one to answer, "No, he has not recently. He's busy training with Laxus and being on vacation, but he did send a postcard." The white haired mage showed Lucy and Levy a solid card with master grinning broadly, and Laxus also smiling.

They both laughed. "I kind of miss that old man." Gray said as he stared at the card.

"You're back from your latest S-mage quest?" Lucy asked the ice mage.

He grinned, "Yeah, have you seen Juvia anywhere?"

Mira smirked, "No I haven't."

Suddenly, Gray was embraced by a blue-haired mage, "Gray-sama! Did your quest go well?"

Gray smiled and pried the girl off of him, "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'sama'," he blushed slightly and mumbled, "We're married now, you know? You can just call me Gray." Juvia blushed and smiled in response.

"Daddy, you're home!" the small ice mage hugged his father legs tightly, causing Gray to chuckle and strip. Everyone had basically gotten used to his problem.

The guild suddenly got quiet as the door opened, the man standing in the door was hidden in shadows, and another dark shadow accompanied him. He walked forward slowly and sat at the bar. Mira smiled at the man, "What would you like to drink today Master?"

Lucy sat next to the man and also smiled, happy to see him, "Just a pineapple juice, Mira-san." The man answered in a happy tone.

Layla smiled and jumped onto the man's lap, "Daddy you're home! I want to go to the beach! Mommy said to wait and ask you."

The salmon haired man smiled at his daughter, "Of course we can! I love the beach, and so does Happy! Right Happy?"

The blue cat smiled, "Yeah!"

Lucy smiled at the pair, and grabbed her small blonde son, "Igneel, tell daddy what you wanted to tell him."

Natsu smiled at his son, "Today I got a new key daddy." The boy said, slightly blushing.

Natsu smiled, set down Layla, and picked up Iggy, "Good job!"

Their happy family reunion was interrupted by Wendy walking in quickly with Charles by her side, "Natsu-san! Look at the reward I got!" Wendy flashed a whole packet full of tickets to a local hotel on a beach.

Natsu grinned, "That's great! Let's all go! Mira, the master is taking a break; can you watch the guild for me?"

Mira smiled, "Anything for the new great master of Fairy Tail."

Natsu smiled, and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Let's go pack Luce! Gray, watch Iggy and Layla! Thanks!" He picked up Lucy, put her over his shoulder, and sauntered out of the guild.

"Natsu put me down!" Lucy said as she hit her husband's back. He ignored her, until he walked into their home. He set her down gently, and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Idiot, what are you doing? I mean, I know the kids are safe with the guild, but we left so fast!"

Natsu smiled warmly at Lucy, making her blush. "Lucy, I haven't seen you in a week, can't I have a few minutes alone with you? Even if it's packing."

Lucy blushed and murmured, "Geez, five years of marriage and you're still making me blush?"

Natsu smiled and embraced her tightly, "Natsu I..." Lucy began, but she was cut off by a gentle kiss. She kissed him back, happily.

"I love you, you big idiot."

He smirked, "I love you too Luce."

Natsu blushed, and Lucy looked at him confused, "What is it Natsu?"

He looked at her, "You're just…beautiful. I've missed you so much." He gently stroked her face.

_When did Natsu get so romantic? _Lucy thought, blushing slightly.

He smiled at her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her slowly and gently. She of course, kissed him back. They kissed for a little bit longer, savoring what they missed for the past week, and then started packing. Once they were done, Natsu looked at Lucy with a happy expression.

"Let's go back to our guild."

Lucy nodded, and they both left their home, hand in hand.

The End

_**Well that's the end! Sorry about the wait! I've had terrible writer's block. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for the support!**_


End file.
